Ultravioleta
by Violeta del cielo
Summary: Summary: "Nunca sabes lo que se puede esconder tras un simple cuadro hasta que te lo muestra la luz ultravioleta. ¿Te atreves a descubrirlo?" Esta historia participa en el reto "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Negrita: diálogos.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

No tengo mucho que decir, más que nada porque esta historia la estoy haciendo bastante tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo para terminarla. Solo un par de cosas:

Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

_Disclamer: Leyend of Korra no me __pertenece__ a mí, sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryyan Konietzko._

El tema que me fue asignado fue una premonición macabra.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ultravioleta<strong>

"**Es la última adquisición de nuestro museo.**" Una joven de ojos dorados y rasgos asiáticos hablaba emocionada tras el cristal de la sala. Al orto lado, una joven de cabello blanco, piel tostada y ojos azules trabajaba sobre un lienzo con un extraño signo, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía tras el cristal. "**Es un cuadro del siglo XVII.**" Continuó explicando la mujer de ojos dorados a los dos visitantes que la acompañaban. "**Es soberbio. Pero en algún momento se cubrió con una especie de resina opaca blanca flexible y se pinto encima algún tipo de símbolo protector. A simple vista, el cuadro original no puede verse con esta luz, para poder verlo hay que usar luz ultravioleta. Vengan, se lo mostrare.**" La mujer indicó a sus acompañantes que se acercaran al cristal, mientras ella se acercó a un panel de mandos y encendió el micrófono.

"**Yue. ¿Nos puedes encender las luces ultravioletas para que podamos ver el cuadro?**" La joven que estaba trabajando en el cuadro, Yue, se giró hacia el cristal y asintió. Dejó los pinceles en el suelo y tomó unas gafas protectoras. Luego se acercó al interruptor y encendió las lamparas de luz ultravioleta, revelando la dantesca escena que estaba retratada en la pintura: un demonio que parecía salido del más horrible de los infiernos era adorado por centenares de criaturas desfiguradas y humanos de rostros marcados con muecas de horror puro. La escena producía a todo aquel que la miraba una sensación de miedo y desconfianza, a todos, menos a Yue. Ella miraba la escena con un rostro indescifrable, fijando sus ojos azules en el horrendo demonio del cuadro.

"**Gracias, Yue. Es suficiente.**" Dijo la mujer de ojos dorados desde la otra sala. Yue encendió la luz normal y apagó la ultravioleta, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada la tétrico cuadro.

* * *

><p>Yue salió de trabajar cuando ya habían dado las once de la noche, siempre se quedaba la última. Tratando de apurar el máximo de tiempo posible para restaurar el cuadro lo antes posible. Saludó al guardia de seguridad, que acababa de llegar, y bajó las escaleras del museo y se dirigió a casa.<p>

Yue llegó a una calle que estaba totalmente desierta, a excepción de una niña de unos ocho años de ojos verde pálido y cabello negro que parecía al borde del llanto. Yue se apiado de la pequeña y fue a ver que le sucedía. "**¿Estas bien, pequeña? ¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde?**" La niña no miraba a Yue, que se acercó un poco más para poder mirarla a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se percató de porque la niña no la miraba, no podía hacerlo: era ciega.

"**Yo... yo... me he perdido...**" Empezó a decir la niña. "**No se como volver a mi casa.**" Le respondió a Yue. Yue miró a la niña con ternura. "**¿Donde vives, pequeña? Yo puedo ayudarte a llegar hasta ella.**" "**Vivo en el barrio gitano, pero hoy me he ido a jugar fuera y no se volver.**" Respondió la niña. Yue sabía perfectamente donde estaba el barrio gitano, cuando era niña tenía algunos amigos que vivían ahí. "**No te preocupes, yo te llevare hasta allí.**" Dijo, calmando a la niña, que dejó de sollozar y sonrió. Yue la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el barrio gitano.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yue y la niña llegaron al barrio gitano ya casi eran las doce.<p>

Ambas caminaban en silencio por las calles vacías, tenuemente iluminadas por las escasas farolas.

Yue caminaba sumergida en todos los recuerdos que esas calles traían a su memoria.

* * *

><p><span>Flasback<span>

Una niña de cabello blanco corría por la calle perseguida por un niño pálido de ojos grises y pelo castaño. Pero no parecía asustada, es mas, reía alegre al igual que el niño. "**¡No vas a atraparme! ¡Soy más rápida que tú!**" Le gritó la niña de cabello blanco al niño. "**¡Eso habrá que verlo, Yue!**" Le respondió el niño. Al poco rato, cuando dejaron de perseguirse entre ellos, se les unieron dos niños más: una niña y un niño de piel y cabello moreno y ojos azules, el niño parecía ser mayor que la niña.

"**¿Qué os parece si jugamos al escondite?**" Sugirió la niña de pelo moreno. "**¡A mí me parece perfecto!**" Exclamó el niño de ojos grises. Yue y el niño de piel morena asintieron, también emocionados por la propuesta. El niño de piel morena sacó unas ramitas del bolsillo. "**Quien saque la más corta se la queda.**" Todos sacaron las ramitas, quedándose la chica de pelo moreno con la más corta. "**Iros a buscar un escondite, que yo empiezo a contar ya.**" Les avisó.

Todos los demás empezaron a correr, buscando un escondite.

La pequeña Yue no sabía donde esconderse y se quedaba sin tiempo. Cuando su compañera estaba a punto de acabar de contar, Yue encontró la puerta de la vieja iglesia abierta y no lo dudó ni un segundo: entró dentro y cerró la puerta.

La iglesia estaba sucia, polvorienta y llena de telarañas. Todas la imágenes y estatuas, que en su día debieron ser muy hermosas, estaban descuidadas y destrozadas. Los coloridos vidrios de las antiguas vidrieras yacían tirados por el suelo, convirtiéndolo en una afilada trampa al mínimo tropiezo.

Yue caminaba entre los polvorientos bancos, asustada y nerviosa. Decidió esconderse en una pequeña capilla, en la que solo había una tela cubriendo un cuadro. Yue no pudo resistir la curiosidad. Avanzó lentamente hacia la tela, como hechizada. Con su pequeña manita cogió una esquina de la tela y tiró de ella, mostrando la espantosa imagen...

Fin del Flasback

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡Esta es mi casa!<strong>" La voz de la niña sacó a Yue de sus recuerdos. La niña llamó a la puerta apresuradamente, pero feliz de haber regresado. A los pocos minutos se oyeron unos pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, que abrió una mujer de aspecto dulce y algo preocupado.

"**¡Hija! ¿Donde estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?**" La mujer abrazó a su hija como si fuera a desaparecer. "**Lo siento mucho, mama. Te prometo que no lo volver a hacer.**" Respondió la niña, al borde del llanto. "**Anda, entra en casa.**" Le respondió su madre, pero antes, la niña se giró hacia Yue. "**¡Muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa!**" Exclamó, abrazando a Yue. Luego, se despidió y entró a su casa, dejando a su madre y a Yue solas.

"**Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija de vuelta a casa.**" Le dijo la mujer a Yue. "**No hay de que.**" Respondió Yue. La mujer le tomó la mano a Yue para estrechársela, pero se quedó estática con los ojos en blanco. Yue se preocupó un poco. "**Señora, ¿se encuentra usted bien?**" Las palabras de Yue hicieron reaccionar a la mujer, que miró a Yue con miedo. "**Te acecha un gran peligro. El demonio que te vio de niña te llama ahora para que lo liberes, ¡no escuches su llamada! O sera tu fin. No rasgues la protección o no podrás escapar de él jamás.**" La mujer, tras decir estas palabras entró en la casa a toda prisa y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, dejando fuera a Yue con cara de estupefacción.

* * *

><p>Yue caminaba en dirección a su casa, pensando en las palabras de la mujer, cuando pasó por delante del museo. Entonces, como si algo tirara de ella, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y abrió la puerta con su llave. Yue sentía que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, era como si estuviera en un profundo sueño del que no podía despertar.<p>

Se dirigió hacia la sala del cuadro y entró. Encendió la luz ultravioleta y empezó a arrancar la capa de resina blanca con el signo protector. Al cabo de poco rato, la pintura original se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Entonces Yue despertó de esa especie de ensoñación, pero sentía que no estaba sola. El demonio del cuadro no estaba en la pintura. Una sombra se acercó por detrás a Yue, que estaba petrificada por el miedo, y la cogió. Yue ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando el demonio que vio de niña en la iglesia y que había salido de el cuadro la arrastro hacia la pintura sin ningún tipo de compasión.

* * *

><p>¡Ya esta! No se hacen una idea de lo que me ha costado. Parte de la idea de la historia se la debo a mi amiga Clara, que me la sugirió en clase de Biología. ¡Gracias, Clara! :D<p>

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Si habéis estado atentos os habréis dado cuenta de que algunos de los personajes de ATLA han hecho un pequeño cameo, ¿sabríais decirme sus nombres?

Por favor, mandarme reviews con vuestra opiniones y criticas, que me ayudan mucho.

Un saludo, Violetadelcielo


End file.
